


Home Entertainment

by romanticalgirl



Series: Recreational Activities [2]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/7/00</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/7/00

Pacey leaned back on his bed and sighed deeply. After two hours of telling him, in minute detail, what had better not happen while he was away, his father had taken his mother to Boston for the weekend.

Which meant no parents, no siblings and the house all to himself.

Closing his eyes, he sighed again, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with himself – besides the obvious.

Dawson was working on some project with Nikki. Jack and Andie were going on a weekend trip with their dad, and Joey had informed him that she and Jen were having a girls only weekend at Gram’s.

At least the location gave him some comfort that his girlfriend hadn’t blown off a weekend of wild sex with him for a weekend of wild sex with Jen.

If there was wild sex, he’d sure as hell better be present for it.

The memory of their first – and only – time together made him smile. They hadn’t talked about it since, all of them agreeing at breakfast the next morning that it had been great fun and something they’d keep quiet about. Not that he figured any of them were in an all-fired rush to tell Dawson about their post-party antics.

And since then, he’d tried not to think about it at all. He was pretty sure all of them had taken the pushing it out of their mind route, if for no other reason than the fact that they saw each other every day. But the though of Joey and Jen having a slumber party had kicked his imagination into overdrive.

Pacey groaned softly as his body responded to his train of thought, his cock hardening as he remembered the taste and feel of them both.

Great. Not only did he have to spend his entire parent-free weekend without his girlfriend, but now there was no way in hell he was going to get Jen and Joey off his mind. There was just something intrinsically wrong with dating someone and still spending an entire weekend beating off.

He wondered briefly if there was any chance of Grams being more open-minded than she seemed, when the doorbell rang and forced his attention onto something other than his raging hormones.

Adjusting his erection so that it wasn’t quite so obvious, Pacey padded down the stairs and opened the door.

Joey grinned at him. “Is the coast clear?”

“Herr father is safely on his way north.” He nodded. “I though you were spending the weekend with Jen.”

Jen walked onto the porch, carrying a picnic basket. “She is.”

A wide grin split Pacey’s face. “And who is the fair Miss Lindley spending her weekend with?”

Joey walked into the house, letting her fingers trail across the front of Pacey’s shorts. “Me.” She stopped, moving in to kiss him, her hand now rubbing his hard cock. “And you. If you’re up to it.”

“What do you think?” he growled softly.

“I need a second opinion.” She moved away so that Jen could move closer. The blonde repeated Joey’s actions, gently squeezing Pacey through his shorts.

“He’s up for something.”

Taking the picnic basket from Jen, Joey started toward the stairs. “Why don’t you give her the grand tour, Pace? I’ll get everything set up.”

Pacey grabbed Joey’s arm before she could get too far. “Just for the record? You guys aren’t…drunk, are you?”

“Stone cold sober,” Joey promised him, giving him a quick kiss. “Is that all right?”

“Yeah. That would about cover my feelings on the subject.” He released Joey and turned to Jen in feigned surprise. “I can’t believe you’ve never been here. I’m usually so proud of my second class accommodations.” He took Jen’s hand in his, pausing for a moment to watch in appreciation as Joey jogged up the stairs.

“So,” Jen asked, tugging on his hand to bring his attention back to her. “What’s through door number one?”

Pacey took her around the downstairs, pointing out various famous places in Pacey Witter history, then led her to the second floor. Swinging open the first door, he gestured grandly. “And here, we have the historic site of my first naked woman sighting. Well, first one who wasn’t related.”

“You mean it wasn’t Miss Jacobs?” Jen teased gently. Seeing Pacey’s narrowed gaze, she smiled and averted the subject. “Who?”

“Let’s just say that my sisters never again had a slumber party. And I learned to do my own laundry.”

Jen laughed. “You didn’t…”

“Oh yes. I did.” He put his arm around her. “Fortunately, my stamina has improved.”

“Quite a bit,” she agreed as she moved out of his embrace and down the hall. “This room?”

“Used to be Doug’s.”

“You didn’t have to share?”

Bitterness still laced his tone, but it seemed tempered by their recent friendship. “Golden boy,” he shrugged. “But, as the only other male, it meant I got my own room too.” He nodded at another closed door. “I was the biggest troublemaker…”

“No!” Jen grinned, taking the sting from her sarcastic reaction.

“So I got stuck closest to the folks.” He swung the door open. “Hey, Jo…”

“What?” Jen peered into his inner sanctum, not at all surprised by the sights that greeted her.

“She’s not here.” Pacey’s grin grew wide, and he walked to the door at the end of the hall. Opening it, he leaned against the frame. Joey smiled at him from her seat in the middle of his parent's bed.

“Hey.”

“What’re you doin’, Jo?”

She grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and lifted it over her head. Tossing it aside, she shrugged. “Waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me to what, Potter? Pick you up and cart you off to my room?”

“Your parents have a bigger bed. And we’re gonna need the space if we intend on having our picnic.” She patted the space next to her. “Aren’t you guys hungry?”

Jen moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. She leaned in and kissed Joey, her tongue slipping easily in the other girl’s mouth. Pacey watched as Jen’s hand moved up to caress his girlfriend’s breast, teasing the hard nipple with deft fingers.

Breaking the kiss, Joey looked at him over Jen’s shoulder. “Aren’t you going to play?”

Pacey grinned, tugging his shirt over his head. He let it fall to the floor and moved over to the bed. Joey watched him hungrily as he held out his hand and helped Jen stand. He lowered his hands to her waist and pulled her shirt up as well, sending it to join his and Joey’s on the floor. “It’s only fair that we level the playing field.”

“You don’t want to go shirts versus skins?”

“Skin versus skin is much nicer,” Pacey insisted, wrapping his arms around Jen’s waist and holding her against him, letting the heat of her body mingle with his. “Don’t you think?”

Joey lay back on the bed watching them, surprised at how much she liked the idea of both Pacey and Jen watching her. “So, should we raid your porno stash for inspiration?”

Pacey cocked an eyebrow and looked over Jen’s shoulder at her breasts, rising and falling with every breath. “You need inspiration?”

Joey arched her back off the bed, stretching, before she turned to face them again. “Yeah.”

Pacey let his hands move slowly up Jen’s stomach, his fingertips brushing along her ribcage before cupping her breasts. He raised them slightly, offering them up for display. “What more inspiration do you need, Jo?” He kissed Jen’s shoulder, his gaze locked with Joey’s. Watching his girlfriend watch him, he slowly released the creamy flesh he held then let his hands drift downward, pausing as he reached the waistband of Jen’s shorts.

Jen was staring at Joey, entranced by the look in her dark eyes. Joey was being seduced, but Jen wasn’t sure if it was by her body or Pacey’s handling of it.

“You want more, Jo?” It was something between a growl and a whisper, the soft rumble of words he uttered as he unsnapped Jen’s shorts before lowering both them and the silky wisp of her panties to the floor.

He reached a hand up to her, holding tightly as she stepped out of the clothing, then he released her, running his hands along the outsides of her legs. Jen felt herself tremble as heat suffused her in the wake of his touch.

“Just look at her, Jo. Much sexier, much more real.” He stood and took Jen’s hand again, leading her toward his parents’ bed. He stopped her a few feet away and moved toward Joey, reaching his hand out to her.

Joey took it and stood, letting him draw her toward them. He stepped back, his motion bringing the two girls closer together.

“Inspiration, Jo.” The words seemed alive between the three of them as Joey stopped immediately in front of Jen. Neither of them looked at Pacey, although he was clearly the instigator of the heat pulsing through the room. He stood back, watching, aching, hungry. “Joey?”

“Yes?” She answered him just as softly as he’d spoken.

“You inspired?”

“That’s a good enough euphemism.” She smiled, raising her hand, running it across Jen’s cheek then down her neck, skimming over her body until the back of her fingers brushed the hard nipple. When Jen gasped quietly, she eased her hand around so that she could capture the stiff tip between her thumb and forefinger.

Joey moved her free hand up as well, cupping Jen’s other breast. Jen closed her eyes and swallowed hard, enjoying the feel of the light touch. She raised her own hand to stroke the dark silk of Joey’s hair.

“Mmm,” Joey leaned into Jen’s touch for a moment before bending down to take one of the erect nipples from her fingers into her mouth. Jen’s hand stilled in her hair, her fingers curling through the strands as the soft suction sent a wave of heat through her.

Pacey watched in rapt fascination as he leaned back against his father’s dresser. Jen’s head was tilted back, her blonde hair just brushing her shoulders as she arched her back, allowing Joey easier access to the generous mounds of flesh she was tasting. Joey’s hair fell around her face like a shroud, allowing him just faint glimpses of her full lips as she kissed her way from breast to breast.

His erection was insistently pressing against the now too-tight material of his shorts, but he ignored it, moving over behind Joey. He ran light fingers down her bare back, smiling as she moaned against Jen’s breast. Sliding his hands over her hips, he found the fastening of her shorts and easily undid it before guiding them to the ground.

Pacey’s hands caressed Joey’s legs as he undressed her slowly, running over her firm calves and silky thighs. She was making quiet sounds as she kissed her way up Jen’s chest, seeking out the other girl’s parted lips.

From his position on his knees, Pacey watched as Joey kissed Jen, her tongue slipping between pink lips. Jen inhaled sharply, sucking on Joey’s tongue as the hand still tangled in her dark hair tightened and brought her closer. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, capturing the sight in his memory for further use, before letting his hands curve once more over his girlfriend’s hips.

Joey arched her back slightly as Jen took control of the seduction and took her turn trailing kisses along Joey’s neck. Taking advantage of her movements, Pacey slipped two fingers under the lacy edging of Joey’s pale panties and eased them down to the ground as well.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss at the base of Joey’s spine, just above the curve of her ass. Forcing himself to his feet, he let his tongue follow the path his fingers had taken moments before. Joey was shivering as Jen did the opposite of Pacey, slowly trailing kisses down her body, over her breasts, along her stomach. As Pacey reached Joey’s shoulders, he sucked lightly on the golden skin, letting her lean into him. Jen pulled away from Joey slightly, sinking down onto her knees in front of the brunette.

Pacey, watching Jen through hazy eyes, slipped his arms around Joey’s waist, offering still more support as Jen leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tangle of hair at the apex of Joey’s thighs. As Joey’s back arched even more, Pacey slid his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts. Jen licked her lips, watching Pacey’s hands as they teased Joey’s nipples, and then slowly slipped her hand between Joey’s thighs.

Joey gasped as Jen’s hand eased her thighs apart, barely brushing the swollen heat between them. She leaned into Pacey, letting him support her as Jen moved forward, her soft breath wreaking havoc in Joey’s body. With gentle fingers Jen stroked Joey’s inner thighs, smiling with satisfaction as her friend raised up on tiptoe, her body begging for more.

Pacey kneaded the warm flesh of Joey’s breasts, bringing the rosy tips to aching hardness. His breath was hot against her neck, his whispered words like fire. “How you doin’ there, Jo?”

She turned her head and found his lips, capturing him in a searing kiss as she felt Jen’s finger slowly ease its way inside her. She gasped into Pacey’s mouth then captured his tongue, sucking hard as Jen’s soft thrusts began.

Pacey released Joey’s breasts, moving his hands down to her waist. He lifted her slightly, allowing Jen more access. Joey gasped as another finger penetrated her, Jen’s motions never stopping. She broke away from Pacey’s kiss, needing air; taking huge gasps of it before wrapping both hands behind Pacey’s neck and pulling him to her again.

Her teeth found his bottom lip and she chewed on it, nipping the skin swollen from their earlier kiss. He moaned softly as her tongue found its way past his lips, her own harsh moan filling his mouth as Jen’s relentless fingers worked their way inside her and she finally brought her thumb into play, putting craved for pressure on Joey’s hard clit.

Pacey held his girlfriend tightly as she shivered, waves of excitement and fulfillment running through her. She clung to him, her skin damp with perspiration, her kisses hot as she broke away from his lips and found the hollow beneath his neck.

Jen slowly eased away from them and got to her feet. Standing now, she pressed up against Joey’s body, trapping her between herself and Pacey. She raised her hand; damp from Joey’s orgasm to her own mouth and sucked one of her fingers clean before offering Pacey a taste.

Both girls watched as he took her fingers between his lips. “Isn’t she sweet, Pacey?” Jen’s voice was deep and throaty, the desire in her eyes echoing in the longing tones. “It just makes you hungry for more, doesn’t it?”

Pacey sucked willingly, cleaning the taste of Joey from Jen’s fingers, slipping his tongue between them before he pulled away.

“Speaking of taste,” Joey whispered, “We still have a picnic.”

“Everything I’m hungry for…” Pacey ran his fingers through Jen’s hair as he kissed Joey’s neck, “…is right here in my hands.”

Joey ducked out of his embrace and walked back to the bed. “Who said you get to eat?” Jen smiled at Joey, then caught Pacey’s hand and led him to the bed. Joey took her chin in hand and surveyed her boyfriend. “You’re still wearing an awful lot of clothes, Pacey.”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied with undressing the two beautiful women I currently have at my disposal.”

“Well, I think we need to remedy the oversight.”

“You do?”

Jen moved behind Pacey and proceeded to strip his shorts from his body just as he’d done to her. Joey ran one finger over the waistband of his boxers then slipped it inside. She pulled the material away from his body, easing it over his erection. “Yeah. I do.”

She guided his clothes to the floor, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his cock as she knelt down in front of him. She and Jen both helped him out of the tangle of material before standing up, pressing their naked bodies to either side of him. Jen ran her tongue along his neck until she reached his earlobe. Nibbling gently, she inclined her head toward the bed. “Lie down.”

Moving reluctantly from their embrace, Pacey moved to the bed and lay down on top of it, sprawling out over the covers. Joey shook her head and walked over by the door, grabbing the picnic basket she’d carried up the stairs. Jen carefully eased her way onto the bed, sitting on the side farthest from the door. Joey joined them, sitting opposite Jen and setting the basket at her feet.

“Hungry?”

Jen nodded. “Famished.”

“Mmmm. Me too. But I’m feeling particularly hedonistic tonight, so I’m not sure if we should start with an appetizer or a dessert.”

Pacey sat up slightly, pulling a pillow under his head so that he could see them both better. Joey was looking questioningly at Jen, who shrugged. “Life is short. Dessert.”

“Do I get a vote?” Pacey asked softly.

“No.” Joey reached into the basket and pulled out a few items, handing them to Jen. Then, reaching in again, she opened a bottle of chocolate syrup. “Be good, okay, Pacey? And maybe you’ll get some too.”

He didn’t respond, other than to hiss quietly as the cool syrup hit his skin. Joey decorated his chest and stomach with it. Jen was smiling; her eyes on the gathering pools of liquid bathing his skin as Joey slowly made her way downwards. Sliding her hand along the length of his cock, she held the opening of the syrup bottle just above the tip.

Jen wrapped her hand around the base of Pacey’s erection as Joey squeezed the bottle she held, sending the liquid cascading over the smooth tip and running down over Jen’s fingers as she slowly began stroking his length. Pacey closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the pillow as Jen’s hands rubbed the chocolate into his skin. He felt Joey move and turned his head in time to see her set the syrup on the nightstand.

She leaned in and kissed him softly; barely brushing her lips over his before moving down to lap up the sweet liquid from his skin. Her tongue danced circles on his overheated skin, finding sensitive areas and cleaning them of the mess she’d made. Her lips were dark brown when she smiled at him, the tip of her nose tempting with its smudge of chocolate.

Jen’s hand slowed, sensing the tightness in his body as her movements, combined with Joey’s exploration, brought him dangerously close to the edge. She moved away from his cock, thoroughly coated in dark chocolate and held her hand out again to Pacey.

He captured her hand, holding it at the wrist as he pulled it toward his mouth. He began licking her fingers, sucking the candy coating from them. His tongue moved over her fingers, her palm, her wrist and the back of her hand, before slipping in between each finger. Pacey held Jen’s eyes as he tasted her skin, licking it clean. They stared at one another for a long moment before Jen gave him a quick smile and eased her hand from his grip.

Joey’s mouth had found one of Pacey’s nipples and she closed her mouth over it, using her teeth to tease the hardened flesh. Pacey shivered as her tongue teased the captured tip, flicking over it unmercifully. His chest seemed to heave as her ministrations sent shock waves through him, compounded by Jen’s mouth as she bent to do the same.

Trailing a finger up his thigh, Joey finally released his nipple and started her downward trajectory once more. Her full lips sucked at his skin, cleaning the syrup from it. Jen followed her lead, both of them torturing him with the feel of their tongues. Joey ran the tip over his skin, making a small path through the coating before letting the flat of her tongue swipe a clean swath down his chest and stomach.

Jen rained small, kisses down his body, licking and sucking wherever she landed. Her lips would alight on his body and then leave a cool mark on his burning skin when she moved further down. She stopped at his navel, letting her tongue linger in the pool of chocolate that had gathered there. Joey joined her at his waist and they took turns lapping the gathered sweetness like kittens.

Relatively clean, except for the chocolate clinging to his cock, Pacey groaned as Jen and Joey started bathing his sensitive skin with their tongues, slightly rough from the sugar. They tangled in the dark thatch of hair at the base of his erection, never touching him, although he could feel when their tongues collided. He raised himself up on his elbows to watch as they kissed over him, slowly turning their joined tongues to the pulsing shaft they’d ignored for so long.

Moving apart, they began licking his length, both of them on opposite sides, moving over him with long, wet strokes. Their tongues were like electric shocks as they neared the tip, and he thrust up off the bed as Joey slipped her mouth over him. She sucked lightly for a moment then pulled away, leaving Pacey bereft until Jen moved in immediately and took her place.

Another hot mouth closed over him and he shuddered beneath both women as they took turns sucking on his cock. He was barely breathing, aching in places he wasn’t aware he could ache. Suddenly, the switching pressure stopped and he opened his eyes to Jen sliding both her hand and mouth along the length of him.

He couldn’t see or feel Joey until the smooth silk of her skin brushed the inside of his legs. He felt her hair move over his thighs as she carefully slid his balls into her mouth, applying the lightest suction. His eyes rolled back and he closed them as Jen began focusing on the tip of his cock, sucking hard. Joey released him, running the tip of her tongue firmly over the skin beneath his testicles and Pacey gave in to sensation, unable to hold back any longer.

Jen pulled away as he came, letting the hot semen spray over his stomach. Her hand continued its stroking until he shuddered his way to a stop. They all stay silent until Joey moved up higher, her breasts just above his spent erection. “Well, what’s a sundae without a whipped cream topping?”

“Oh!” Jen grabbed one of the jars Joey had given her and opened it, fishing out three maraschino cherries. She set two of them in Pacey’s navel and offered him the third. He sucked it out of her fingers, almost choking as the two women proceeded to lick the vestiges of his orgasm from his sticky skin.

As they finished cleaning him off, Joey lay sprawled on top of him, while Jen moved up a little to rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of his head. “You know, Jo, I think we’ve neglected in the midst of our dining pleasure.”

“What’s that?” Joey’s lips brushed his stomach before she slipped off of him and sat beside him.

“Our dear Miss Lindley.” He grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and pulled her down so that he could kiss her. “And so if you don’t mind, my dear, I’m going to take advantage of this picnic setting and see if I can’t find myself something to nibble on.”

Joey kissed him, her tongue slipping between his lips and licking the roof of his mouth before she pulled back. “You go right ahead. I’m sure I can find something to do to entertain myself.”

Jen caught Joey’s arm before she moved away and pulled her across Pacey’s chest. “Don’t go too far,” she whispered, licking Joey’s lips. “I might get a little hungry myself.”

“I’m not going far,” Joey promised as she slipped off the bed. Pacey followed her, releasing Jen as he did so. When she pouted, he shook his head and stood at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and hooked one arm under Jen’s legs and pulled her into the center, settling her back against the pillows.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable,” he promised her, walking around to the end of the bed. Jen spread her legs obligingly, offering both him and Joey an enticing view of the glistening flesh between her thighs. Kneeling at her feet, Pacey eased down onto his stomach, his hands smoothing over her silky skin. His breath was hot against her as he moved closer. “You comfortable?”

“Oh…yes,” Jen breathed. She wriggled slightly, eager for his touch. “But I could be better.”

“How?” The word was barely spoken, more a puff of air that felt like a thousand fingers brushing over her.

“Touch me,” she begged softly.

“Touch you?” Pacey inched forward, his lips brushing the swollen lips of her labia. “Or taste you?” Jen’s answer was muffled as Pacey’s tongue pierced the tender flesh and darted inside the warmth of her sex. His tongue ran the length of her, easing it into her damp passage and tasting the molten liquid of her excitement.

Joey moved around the room, watching as her boyfriend went down on her friend. She’d wondered if it would bother her now in the harsh light of day, but all she managed to feel was arousal. Jen’s tongue had been buried inside her earlier and the hazy feeling of lust that she’d thought might have been the product of alcohol on the first night was still with her. And any jealousy she’d been nervous about was doing a damn good job of not manifesting itself.

She moved to the end of the bed and slipped between Pacey’s legs, kneeling on the mattress. Her fingertips ran lightly over the back of his calves and thighs, forcing small trembles through his skin, sending his tongue deeper inside Jen. Leaning into him slightly, she let her hands move over the curve of his ass, squeezing the firm flesh with eager hands. Pacey pushed his hips off the bed, meeting her touch eagerly, lifting his head slightly so that his tongue slipped up to Jen’s hard clit.

Reaching onto the bed beside her, Joey picked up the object she’d found on Pacey’s father’s dresser while she’d waited for Pacey to finally stop tormenting Jen. She ran her hand along Pacey’s arm, taking his wrist in her hand and pulling it back toward her. He didn’t resist, simply adjusted his other hand to hold open the soft folds of Jen’s sex.

He didn’t resist at all until the cold steel closed around his wrist with a resounding click.

Pacey pulled back from the warm haven of Jen’s body, his eyes wide. He looked at his girlfriend with a mixture of surprise, anger and interest. “What are you doing, Jo?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Jen’s hand curled in Pacey’s hair and she turned his head back around so that he was facing her. “Don’t stop.”

He gave Joey one last look before lowering his head once more, moving back to the hard nub of Jen’s clitoris, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. He felt Joey’s hand on his free wrist and tried to wrench it away from her, but she was surprisingly strong as she twisted it behind his back and slipped the other cuff around it.

With his arms behind his back, he had little choice but to lean further into Jen. He slipped his tongue inside her slick passage once more, lapping at the evidence of her arousal, tasting her. She thrust toward him, helping him with her movements, urging him to take her clit in his mouth and ease the ache there.

Joey watched Jen, the thin sheen of perspiration on her skin as she writhed at the end of Pacey’s tongue, struggling to find release. Moving forward, she straddled Pacey’s ass, stroking his forearms. He stiffened beneath her and she smiled, gasping softly as his hands moved, slipping between her parted legs and finding the tender flesh he knew so well.

Held hostage between the two of them, Pacey tormented them both. His tongue danced around Jen’s clit, never touching the pulsing nub, teasing her until she was crying out with the need for release. His hands, trapped as they were, still managed to find Joey’s aching center and wreak havoc on the skin Jen had made sensitive with her skilled hands and tongue.

Joey was whimpering above him, thrusting down toward his hands as she moved forward and he was able to slip two fingers inside her. She guided her strokes; never moving off him enough to lose the steady pressure his thumb was applying to her clitoris. Jen thighs were clamped tightly around Pacey’s body and she was weak with anticipation. Unable to stand his teasing any more, Jen slipped her hand down between her thighs and found her clit, applying hard pressure to it. Pacey slipped his tongue down further and penetrated the wet passage, thrusting inside her.

Joey lay back, opening herself up to Pacey. He took over the thrusting, forcing his fingers as deeply as they would go inside her, torture on her clit with insistent pressure. Jen cried out above him, the hot rush of her orgasm fueling his need to feel Joey’s bathe his hand. He gorged himself on Jen’s climax, unwilling to lose even the slightest taste of her.

Joey felt the world shatter around her as Pacey’s hand kept thrusting, burying himself inside her. She trembled uncontrollably as he continued moving, sending shocks of sensation through her body until she couldn’t take any more. She crawled away from him, her legs weak and rubbery.

Waiting until Jen managed to move again, Pacey rolled onto his back and managed to sit up. He looked over his shoulder at the two women, now huddled together at the head of his parents’ bed, both of them shiny with exhaustion and satiation. “Tell me you have the key, Jo?”

She nodded tiredly and gestured toward the dresser. Pacey got to his feet a little shakily and walked over to it, grabbing the key by backing up against it and staring over his shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. He carried it over to Joey and waited impatiently while she unlocked them.

When he was free, he rubbed his wrists and glared at her. “You know, bondage usually requires mutual consent.”

“Are you complaining?” She smiled up at him and patted the bed in the small space between her and Jen. “Come lie down.”

“Jo.”

“I’ll never do it again,” she promised. “But tell me this, Pacey?” She stared directly at his cock, swollen again with arousal. “Did it turn you on?”

He gave her a smile in lieu of an answer, edging the girls apart as he slipped in between them.

 

~**~  
Pacey woke slowly in the dimly lit room. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. It would have taken longer, but the soft feel of flesh in both arms worked wonders on his memory. He turned to his right and smiled down at Joey, still sleeping quietly. Her head was pressed into his chest, her breath warm on his erect nipple.

Turning to his left, he found himself temptingly close to the swell of Jen’s breast. She was propped up on the pillows, and he was resting on her shoulder, her breast just inches away from his mouth. Unable to resist the urge, he lowered his head and captured the rosy tip, sucking on it lightly.

His tongue wrapped around the hardness, holding it deep in the warmth of his mouth. Jen’s hand lifted up and stroked his hair, smoothing the thick strands. “Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey,” he replied, just as softly. He licked the tip one last time before releasing it from his mouth.

She looked down at Joey, who was still asleep against him. “We should wake her.”

“Not yet.” He shook his head. “She doesn’t sleep enough. Too much studying, too much working.” He raised a hand and trailed it down her arm. “Besides, when she’s awake, she does things like handcuff me.”

“And share you with another woman,” Jen reminded him softly.

“Yeah. I haven’t figured that one out yet.” He grinned and laced his fingers with Joey’s. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Speaking as the other woman, you’d better not be.” Jen kissed his forehead then reached across him to touch Joey’s hair. “Hey, Jo.”

The brunette smiled at both of them as she looked up, stretching slightly in Pacey’s loose embrace. “Hey. Did I miss anything?”

“There was the wild orgy but…no, you were awake for that.” Pacey gave her a soft kiss, a volume of emotion passing between them. “Sleep well?”

“Very well,” she admitted. “You guys?”

“Yep.” Jen disentangled herself from Pacey and got off the bed, heading for the bathroom. “I don’t suppose your parents have a shower built for three and a multitude of directional shower heads?”

“My parents?” Pacey raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “That’d be like asking if Grams had a Jacuzzi in her bedroom.”

“Shall we take turns?”

Joey stretched, this time arching her back off the bed, smiling as she felt both sets of eyes on her. Her breasts pointed toward the ceiling, the rosy tips hard from their earlier activities. “Personally, I was hoping we could get a little…dirtier first.”

Pacey turned toward her and smiled lavisciously. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Joey gave Jen a smile. “As I recall, last time, Jen didn’t get to have any fun with you. You promised her a rematch, and we never got around to it.”

“That’s very true,” Jen agreed slowly, walking back toward the bed. “I was cheated.”

“That’s right,” Pacey nodded in agreement. “You were.” His eyes searched Joey’s for a long minute, needing some kind of reassurance from her that everything was okay, that this one act wouldn’t ruin everything they’d worked so hard for. Joey smiled at him, nodding imperceptibly.

“So, why don’t you come here.” He pulled her down toward them, and they lay on the bed in a tangle of limbs. “And we’ll see what we can do to rectify the situation.”

Joey shoved Pacey toward the edge of the bed. “Well, before you do any rectifying, Mr. Witter, you might want to go raid your room for a little protection.”

“You managed to make dining arrangements, but you couldn’t rustle up a few preventative measures?” He slid off the bed, watching hungrily as Jen and Joey seemed to entwine with each other. “Don’t enjoy yourself too much while I’m gone.”

Joey reached out and brushed his cock, which had recovered from their earlier wrestling sessions. “Don’t be gone too long.”

He hurried from the room, ducking down the hall into his own bedroom. He jerked his nightstand drawer open, practically dumping the contents on the floor. He cursed under his breath as he pawed through the collected junk, searching for the package of condoms he’d just bought.

Not finding them, he cursed even louder, digging through the mess on his floor until he found the drugstore bag. Digging the box out, he carried it back to his parents’ room, stopping dead in the doorway.

Joey was propped up against the pillows, her eyes closed and her arms above her head, as Jen was slowly kissing her way down his girlfriend’s body. She was just leaving Joey’s breasts, the hard tips glistening in the pale light, swollen with pleasure.

She made her way over her stomach, licking and tasting the warm skin, tracing the light creases she’d acquired during their short nap. When she reached Joey’s waist, she blew a gentle breath through the tangle of hair there, sucking at the dark strands.

Pacey walked forward slowly, opening the box as he moved. He pulled out one of the condoms and slipped it out of the package, sliding it over his hard cock. Jen’s tempting ass curved over the edge of the mattress as she slipped down further, easing her tongue between Joey’s still swollen lips.

He moved behind Jen, his large hands firm against her buttocks, parting them slowly. He let the tip of his cock move along the cleft of her sex, moistening it with the scent of her arousal. Easing one hand down, he gripped his shaft and found her tight opening, slowly penetrating her. He could feel her muscles clamping around him as he pushed forward.

Jen gasped against Joey’s wet passage, sliding her tongue inside the slick walls, mimicking Pacey’s movements inside her. She thrust forward as he began stroking in earnest, pushing into her. “Oh, it’s been so long,” she breathed, moving her mouth up to focus on Joey’s clit, sucking the hard tip between her lips.

Pacey pushed hard into Jen, filling her completely. She hissed, sucking in air around Joey’s sensitive skin. Joey arched off the bed as sensation wracked through her, sending her back to the bed, shivering. Jen let her tongue drift downward, diving into the sweet essence of Joey’s orgasm, licking the damp rivulets from her rosy skin.

Pacey continued thrusting, sliding into Jen’s willing flesh. He pulled out; barely leaving the tip imbedded inside her. Standing still for a long moment, he ignored her plaintive mews of frustration simply watching her as she lost herself in the heat between his girlfriend’s thighs. As Joey shivered again, dancing on the end of Jen’s tongue, Pacey pressed forward, feeling the slick moisture coat his balls as they pressed against her wet clit.

Jen’s body tightened around him, squeezing the blood-thickened flesh of his cock, holding him captive inside her. Pacey grabbed her hips, pulling her back even tighter against him, trying to thrust even deeper. Her breath hissed through her teeth as he filled her, his body flush against hers. Her back arched slightly, her head lifting from Joey’s warm haven, until the brunette’s fingers found her blonde hair and guided her back down to her wetness.

Pacey pulled out finally, again barely leaving the tip inside her before driving into her fiercely. He held her hips, his movements rapid and hard. Jen gasped as her tongue echoed him, finding its way inside Joey with the same intensity. Grunting softly, Pacey shuddered and fell forward against Jen, his cock buried to the hilt in her tight channel, the flesh inside of her pulsing with his climax.

The heat seemed to penetrate her even through the condom, pressing against her slick walls as he continued thrusting inside her. She shivered, caught on the cusp of her own orgasm, unable to reach it. Pacey lay on top of her, his tongue moving over the base of her neck and the tip of her spine, tracing intricate patterns on her skin. She ground up against him, struggling for release.

Pacey’s hands snaked under her body, cupping her breasts and teasing the hard tips of her nipples, pinching them lightly. She bit her lower lip as her body clenched around him, still aching. He squeezed just a little harder, his mouth moving over her skin and sucking lightly at her neck. The soft suction, combined with his skilled hands, sent her spiraling, her body crashing around him as she came.

When her mild convulsions stopped, Pacey eased off of her and headed for the bathroom. He disposed of the condom carefully; making sure it was buried deep enough in the trash that his parents wouldn’t find it. He walked back to the door of the bedroom and smiled at the two women sprawled on the bed. They both looked spent and sated.

“You up for a shower?” he asked quietly.

“Is there room for three?” Joey got off the bed and moved toward him, letting him wrap her still shaking body up in his embrace.

“No. But you can take turns and I’ll dry you off.”

“And this has nothing to do with copping a feel?” Jen joined them, letting both Joey and Pacey take her into their arms.

“I’ve copped more than that today alone,” Pacey reminded her. “Besides, I’d be more inclined to think I just want to see you both naked and lathered up.”

Joey slipped away from them and climbed into the shower, positioning the head away from her as she turned the faucet. Once the water was hot, she redirected it down onto her body, giving Jen a questioning look. The other girl moved toward the shower and climbed in, closing the see-through glass door behind them.

Pacey leaned back against the bathroom counter, watching as both women moved under the spray. He watched as the water cascaded down their bodies, making them both delightfully slick. He saw Joey take the bottle of body wash and pour a portion into her hands.

Jen stepped closer and let Joey smooth the lather over her skin. The warm water mixed with the scented soap, filling the room with a steamy sweetness. Joey’s hands glided over Jen’s body, making a slow trek over her shoulders and down the gentle slope of her chest.

Reaching out, Jen wrapped her hands around Joey’s hips, pulling her closer. Their bodies moved together, lathered skin against wet. Moving her hips just slightly, Jen used her upper body to scrub Joey’s, letting the soap bubbles disappear in the slight friction.

Groaning softly, Pacey gave up all pretense of watching and moved to the shower, not caring that the stall was barely big enough for the two already occupying it. Warm water sluiced toward him as he wrapped his arms around Jen. “Hello, ladies.”

Joey looked over Jen’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. “Hey. It’s about time. I didn’t think you’d last that long.”

“I had to give myself a little recovery time.” He pulled away from Jen, dropping a kiss on her neck. “Wet and soapy women. I’m beginning to think I’m in heaven.”

“Heaven wouldn’t include your father’s hair loss shampoo,” Joey pointed out. She held onto Jen’s hips and slowly turned them around so that the spray was directed on Jen’s back. Leaning against Pacey, Joey looked up at him over her shoulder. “I think I’m as clean as I’m going to get.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I want you to have an opportunity to get all wet too.” She climbed out carefully, grabbing one of the towels off the rack. Wrapping it around her hair, she grabbed another and slowly began toweling her body, leaving Pacey torn between staring at her or at Jen.

Jen raised her hands up to her hair, offering Pacey an uninterrupted view of her chest, shiny with water. He turned his attention fully to her, grabbing a washcloth. “You missed a spot.” He wet the cloth and lowered it, sinking to his knees in front of her.

Taking his time, he ran it over her legs, working his way up to her stomach. Placing a soft kiss on the damp hair between her thighs, he looked up and gave her a wink. Jen giggled as he stood up, swiping the cloth over her breasts.

“Much better.”

“Thanks.” She pressed up against him, working her way around him just as Joey had done. Pacey rinsed his body quickly, turning the water off as soon as he was done. When he stepped out of the shower, Joey and Jen were standing there, wrapped up in towels, the damp strands of their hair clinging to their skin, sweaty from the heat.

Jen moved behind him, running the towel she had in her hand over his shoulders and the back of his neck. Joey stepped up to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips as she ran the towel over his chest. She worked her way down his body, tracing the same path he’d explored with Jen only in reverse.

Jen did the same, moving down the broad expanse of his back, over his hips and the curve of his ass. She ran the towel between his legs, running her tongue over the back of his thigh. Pacey shivered in response, reaching out to grab the counter as Joey, not to be outdone, wrapped her warm mouth around his cock.

Teasing the semi-erect shaft, she ran her tongue over the head, sucking lightly.

“Oh, okay…Jo? Honey?” He felt his knees tremble as she eased away, giving him a knowing smile as she stood. “You’re going to be the death of me, Potter.”

Jen stood up behind him, running her nails up his thigh and over his ass. His muscles tightened and he gave her a grin over his shoulder.

He shrugged and turned, throwing an arm around each of them, leading them both back to the other room and the bed. “Of course, if I do go to an early grave, I’ll know exactly who to thank.”


End file.
